Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 5 = 6x + 5$
Explanation: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x - 5) - 4x = (6x + 5) - 4x$ $-5 = 2x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-5 - 5 = (2x + 5) - 5$ $-10 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-10}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-5 = x$